


Beads Of Amber

by EffingEden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always liked sweet things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beads Of Amber

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_fic prompt, ' Harry Potter; Sirius/Lily; Sweet tooth'

Lazy, golden rivulets crept slowly over her perfect, pale skin. The honey drips clung to her, as reluctant to release her as he was.

He tilted the spoon, sending another long, gleaming strand down onto her bared body, watching how it collected and beaded on her collarbones and slid luxuriantly over her breast. Best of all was how the thick syrup caught the light on her nipple, like gem stones.

She squirmed and glared at him with fierce green eyes. “You’d better not get any in my hair, Sirius,” she growled, hooking her legs around his waist and pulling him in close.

“Just a little…” he murmured against her skin before he chased the drips with his tongue, smirking wickedly and she arched under him.


End file.
